


Sebaciel Holiday one-shots

by DarkDemon



Category: Black Butler, Ciel Phantomhive - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian Michaelis - Fandom, sebaciel - Fandom, sebastianxciel - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDemon/pseuds/DarkDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three separate one-shots I wrote for Christmas. All Sebaciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The reason the title for this isn't so well is because each one-shot has different titles, so sorry about that.

Christmas was normally a horrible time for the young Earl. It reminded him of when his parents had died and when everything turned to shit. He normally dreaded the holiday and tried to avoid it with his life, but this year was different. This year he had something to look forward to. 

Adoption had been a hard process and he had to make up things like he wanted someone to carry on his family name and he was doing it as a publicity stunt. He’d paid a lot of money and it had taken quite some time, but he and Sebastian finally had their child. A small, one-year-old boy named Todd. 

It was their first kid and their first Christmas buying for one. Todd had been in their house for around six months by this time, so he was accustomed to it and was calling the two of them ‘mama’ and ‘dada’. He would toddle around the manor, keeping the servants busy with keeping track of him. In the end, Sebastian would end up finding him somewhere he shouldn’t be and bringing him up to Ciel’s study to sit and play on the floor to keep him occupied. 

It was Christmas eve and Sebastian had already wrapped the presents and put them under the large pine-tree in the entrance room of the manor. The child was old enough to speak in beat up sentences while making a little sense and was able to scream loudly in happiness, so seeing his reaction to the presents would certainly make for a great morning. 

Ciel, at the moment, was sitting in his normal sleep wear in front of a warm fire that was keeping him warm before he got into bed. He had a large cup of hot coco in his hands, his blue eye watching the steam curl up and disappear into nothingness. He was far too awake to be able to sleep at all and he knew that. He was excited for a change. He’d told Sebastian that he’d wait until he was finished with everything and could go to bed as well, but he would probably make up something else to stay up longer.

He’d been in thought about rather or not Todd would like the presents when he felt something soft wrap around his shoulders and a familiar scent linger around him. He gripped the fabric with one hand, recognizing the feeling of it. It was a tailcoat. He pulled the thing tighter around his shoulders, letting it soothe and comfort his worries. 

“You really should be getting to bed, my dear.” Sebastian’s calm voice filled his ears, pulling him further out of his trance. 

“I know.” he replied, “But I don’t think I can sleep.” he turned his eyes up to meet the ones of his lover. “I want to be up when Todd wakes up.” 

A soft chuckle was the first reply. “I’ll wake you when I hear him get up.” 

Ciel shrugged and looked back at the fire. “That doesn’t make me feel better. I doubt I’ll be able to sleep.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sebastian sit down next to him and felt his arm slip around his shoulder. 

“I can’t exactly force you sleep, so the best I can do is stay up with you.”

“Thank you.” 

Night goes by so slow, especially when you’re looking forward to something. One minute felt like an hour and an hour felt like forever. The time seemed to slow down specifically for the torture of the person who is waiting for it to go by. 

They sat in silence, watching the fire flicker and grow dimmer as it began to go out. Every once in awhile, Ciel would look out the large glass doors that led to the balcony and watch the bright snow fall again the dark sky.

Even though it felt like an eternity, the sun began to rise behind the trees and sky lightened up from it. Ciel stood, taking the tail coat off his shoulders and handing it back to Sebastian, who had sat silently and respectively next to him the entire night. 

“When do you think he’ll wake up?” Ciel asked, moving to grab some clothes for the day to get himself dressed. 

“There’s no telling.” Sebastian replied, “It all depends on if he stayed up late last night or if he immediately went to sleep.” 

“Well then, would you prepare some tea for the wait?” 

“Of course.” his lover said with a small bow from habit before he turned and left the room.

Ciel got himself dressed just as he had been every morning since he’d taught himself how to properly get ready and left the room. The other servants didn’t need to be woken up that morning, he’d given them the day off, so he’d have some peace and quiet before they naturally woke up and until his and Sebastian’s son got up, he wouldn’t have anything to do, so he disappeared into his study to read while he waited.

A few minutes after picking a book and settling into his seat, the door opened and Sebastian pushed in a cart with a tea pot and a tea cup on it. He poured the tea into the cup and placed it gently onto Ciel’s desk, leaning down as he did so he could place a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“Merry Christmas, my darling.” 

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and gave him a faint smile. “Merry Christmas.”

With that small, loving exchange, Sebastian left the room again to make sure everything was prepared for breakfast. Ciel sipped on the tea and read the book he’d chosen, one he hadn’t even paid attention to the title of. He just needed something to keep himself distracted for however long. 

Somewhere around an hour passed and Ciel decided he’d go check on Todd. He closed his book and left it on the desk as he left the study, heading just a door down the hall. Todd’s room was a spacious and mostly empty room right next to the master bedroom. It had a small window that was kept covered, an attempt to make it safe, considering. He opened the door quietly and looked into the room toward the crib. 

His eyes immediately landed on the small boy with blonde hair and big sparkling blue eyes gazing up at him with a childish grin. 

“Mama!” the boy exclaimed, holding his arms up as an obvious sign he wanted to be picked up. 

Ciel smiled at his son and walked into the room, picking him up out of the crib, resting him on his right hip and letting the boy wrap his legs around his waist. 

“Are you excited to open your presents?” he asked as he carried his son out of the room. 

“Mhm!” an excited reply came. 

“Good, because Santa brought you a lot.”

As he got to the stares, the large tree got into clear view of them as well as the presents that were piled up under it. Todd began to bounce in excitement, trying to pull away from Ciel and get to the wrapped toys. 

“We have to wait for Daddy,” Ciel said calmly as he walked down the stairs. 

Todd whined and pouted, but gave up his fight and sat still. 

“Sebastian!” Ciel called out toward the kitchens, watching as his love came into view, dropping everything at the sight of the woken up child. 

With Sebastian now there, Ciel set Todd down to toddle off to the presents, going first to the biggest ones. There were more Funtom’s toys in the pile than Ciel cared to admit. Ciel slid down to the floor nearby so he could help Todd if he needed it, watching the child’s excited and clumsy unwrapping. 

When all the items were unwrapped, paper had been flung everywhere and Todd was distracted by a stuffed rabbit that was twice his size. Along with that, the child had gotten a playhouse, more stuff animals from the Funtom collection, some wooden letter blocks, a wooden pull horse, and a few wooden cars. He seemed to be very pleased with all his new toys.

Ciel was still sitting on the floor as Todd dragged the rabbit with him and took a seat on Ciel’s lap, clutching the thing just as tight as his small hands could. He smiled down at his son, smoothing out the messy hair on his head, moving his other hand to where he could rest his elbow on his leg and put his head in his hand. The morning had gone as well as he’d hoped, with Todd enjoying every present. Before he knew it, Ciel had fallen asleep along with the boy, him sitting up and Todd laying back on his lap, holding the toy.

Ciel could barely feel the faint press of a kiss against his temple and the soft words of a familiar voice lulling him into deeper sleep, saying “Merry Christmas” to the both of them. 


	2. How to save a Life

December wasn’t exactly the best month. Actually, it was probably the worst. For Ciel, at least. It had his birthday and parents’ death day, as well as a holiday that was dead to him now. He had no use for the month anymore, other than the horrible memories it brought up. Every year in the same month since his life went to shit, his mind sunk into itself and forced him to remember what happened to him and his parents. The month itself was a trigger for his PTSD. Every December he wanted to die.

The current date was December 14th. His birthday. Albeit, it was twelve-thirty in the morning, so it had just turned that date, it was still absolutely horrible on his nerve. Ciel hadn’t slept at all that night, he’d been watching as the snow fell outside his window. Silently, he climbed out of the bed and, without putting a coat or shoes on, he left the bedroom. He tried to be as silent as he could as he slipped down the stairs and out the front door of the manor, into the below freezing temperatures with wind chills that brought it into negatives. 

The wind rushed past his face, feeling like sand against his cheeks, nose, and ears. His jaw began to chatter at the cold weather and his feet, in the snow, felt like they were going to freeze off. Still, he pushed past these sensations, hugging himself tightly. His eyes started watering at the cold and the wind and he could swear the tears froze against his cheeks and froze his eyelashes. Only a little longer and he’d be there. 

Near the gardens, toward the side of the manor, a hidden pathway stood. It wasn’t much of one, but it was enough to lead him where he wanted to go. Of course, he couldn’t actually  _ see  _ the path with all the snow, but he knew by heart where it was and where to walk. His legs felt heavy to his cold body, but he forced himself on. If he were going to die tonight, like he planned to, then he’d be somewhere he felt the dignity to die. 

He pushed his freezing body further and soon got to his destination. Nearly completely buried in white fluff, two grey slabs of stone stuck out to the eye. Only the first names of each person was visible there. ‘Rachel’ and ‘Vincent’. He collapsed down in front of those graves, sinking into the snow. His body was giving into the cold, shivering violently. As his eyes closed, he could swear he heard his parents calling for him, calling his name, welcoming him. Against the cold, he could feel his body grow warm, hot even. He felt like he was sweating and his shivering stopped. It was too hot. He was still outside, so how could he be so warm? 

“Ciel.” he heard again, relaxing at the calm familiar voice. The last thing he could feel were gentle hands pulling him, then his world disappeared.

Ciel was laying on something soft. It felt nice against his body. He didn’t want to move or get up. He could lay on whatever he was on forever. But, consciousness gripped him and he slowly opened his eyes with a bit of reluctance from them. He was so tired still. The first sights that greeted him was the ceiling of his room. A recognizable place. He must’ve been on his bed then. 

The memory was fuzzy, but he remembered what happened. He must’ve been saved at the last minute. Dammit. He turned his head to look around the room, first looking toward the door. No one was standing around there. Then, he turned his attention to the other side of the room. Through the closed curtains, he could see that it was day time. His eyes lowered more to be greeted by the familiar face of his butler. 

  
  


Ciel was too tired to really react to the fact that Sebastian was in his bed. He simply watched the butler’s face. He was asleep, which was something he didn’t know Sebastian even did, and his features had a stressed appearance, even while asleep. It looked as if his butler had laid down next to him for a reason other than sleep, probably to check on something, but had fallen asleep. Demons didn’t get that worried, did they? They weren’t able to get so stressed their bodies become victim to a sleep that attempted to help, right? 

Apparently, demons were more human than Ciel had originally thought. He found that he wasn’t disturbed by the presence of the creature there. In fact, it seemed to make him feel more comfortable and relaxed. Sebastian’s presence was warm and inviting. He didn’t want to, but he knew he should wake him, to let him know he was awake himself. 

He got one of his arms to move, placing it gently on Sebastian’s shoulder, shaking him lightly. “Hey, Sebastian.” 

Slowly, Sebastian’s eyes opened. It was clear that he wasn’t thinking very well, considering it took him a moment to realize where he was and who was waking him. 

“You’re awake.” he said, sitting up, but making no move to get out of the bed just yet. “I apologize for my behavior.” 

“It’s fine.” Ciel replied to him, keeping his eyes on him. It was weird to see a demon with dark lines under his eyes. “How did I get here?”

“I found you in the snow, so I brought you back. You’ve been asleep for over a week. It was almost like you had a death wish.” 

Ciel turned his eyes away from his butler, moving to push himself up. Immediately, he felt like his limbs would fall off. His whole body was aching and his head spun when he tried to completely sit up. He gave up and fell back against his bed. “You’d think I did…” he let out a sigh, “What were you doing in my bed, anyway?” 

“I had been checking on your temperature and breathing.” 

“And you just fell asleep?” Ciel asked, a small smirk making its way onto his features. “I didn’t even know demons slept.” 

“We do, but it’s rare.” Sebastian seemed to be avoiding actually looking at him. 

“You seem like you were worried about me.”

“You nearly died.” 

Ciel shrugged and turned onto his side, facing his butler. “So what? Wouldn’t that have just been your lunch?” he didn’t wait for an answer before speaking again. “If you’re going to be in here, you could make yourself useful and lay back down.” 

Sebastian followed his command and slid himself back down next to the boy. Ciel scooted closer to him and made his way into his arms without saying a word. At the feeling of his butler’s arms around him, he relaxed, feeling as though he could go straight back to sleep. 

“You mean much more than a meal to me, my lord.” he heard Sebastian’s voice quietly speak. “You mean a lifetime, so please, don’t end those years early.”

Ciel slipped an arm onto Sebastian’s side, his arm being too short to completely wrap around him, so instead he gripped the butler’s shirt. “I won’t.”  


	3. Christmas memories

1878

Little feet pattered against a hardwood floor as a small boy, three-year-old boy hurried to his parent’s room. He’d climbed out of his crib in his excitement. It was Christmas, after all, and Ciel knew he’d have so many presents and his best friend would even be coming over, there was no doubt about it. Unable to reach the doorknob, he struggled at the door for a while. 

“Mama!” Ciel called out, trying to wake his parents. “Papa!” 

It seemed like forever until the door opened and his mother’s smiling face came into view. 

“My, you’re up early.” she laughed, reaching down to pick him up. “Are you ready to open presents?” 

Ciel nodded and grinned at her, bouncing in excitement. He wanted the toys and the food and the fun day he’d get. And he got many toys, he got to spend the day playing with Elizabeth and eating sweets, just as he did every Christmas day. That was his first Christmas memory. 

 

1879

Another year passed by. A four year old boy able to speak in sentences now, no matter how butchered they were, was also tall enough to reach doorknobs on the tip of his toes. He even had a big boy bed now, as his parents had deemed the manor safe enough. He was grown up now, so he’d get big boy toys, he was sure of it. 

Just as the year before, he hurried out of his room and to his parents’ room, jumping onto their bed. 

“Mom! Dad! Up!” he yelled at them. He didn’t see them move, but the next thing he knew, his dad had grabbed him and pulled him down into the bed with them, tickling his stomach. He burst into frantic laughs and squirmed to get away. When the tickling stopped, he was pulled up playfully by his dad. Both his parents had sat up. 

With lots of squirming and moving, he got out of the bed, grabbing his mom and dad’s hands and pulling them. “Come on!” he said excitedly, trying to get them up so he could go open his presents. 

 

1880

Five years of age. He wiped his own ass now and everything, but excitement still gripped his small body as he woke to snow falling and realized what day it was. Lizzy was already over, as she had stayed the night at the manor. He climbed out of bed and ran to her room first. 

“Lizzy, get up.” Ciel said to her, shaking her gently. 

The small blonde girl slowly opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of those emerald colored eyes. “Hm?” 

“It Christmas!” 

It took her a minute to comprehend what he’d said, then a bright grin spread across her face. She quickly clamored out of the bed and followed him to his parents’ room to wake them so they could get presents and breakfast and enjoy the day to the fullest. 

  
  
  
  


1881

At six-years-old, Ciel was able to comprehend the fact that Santa came in the middle of the night and his parents slept through the morning until he woke them, so instead of waking them this year, he’d gotten Lizzy up and had drug her down the stairs to the presents so they didn’t have to wait. Below the tree, piles of presents addressed to the two of them from Santa were sitting tantalizingly close. He hurried over to them, but before he got there, the butler stopped him. 

“Tanaka!” he complained with a whine and a pout. 

“Now now, young master, you should wait for your parents.” the old man said with a kind smile, taking the two childrens’ hands and leading them back up the stairs. “Why don’t you two go wake them?” 

Lizzy hurried into the room before Ciel, who was still pouting. He soon followed, though, and got his parent’s up. 

 

1882

Ciel had convinced Elizabeth to stay up with him, so they could see Santa for themselves as he put the presents under the tree. The two of them found a spot to camp out where they didn’t think anyone would see them. It was next to the stairs and they would look through the bars to see him. Once they had snuck out of their rooms, they sat and waited, paying no mind to the time. 

Lizzy soon grew very tired and told him to wake her if he saw Santa, which he agreed to. Another while passed and he was growing sleepy himself, trying to force himself to stay awake. That lasted for a little bit before he fell asleep without even realizing it. He was watching the tree one minute and the next, his parents’ were waking him and Lizzy. Groggily, he sat up and turned his attention to the tree, where several presents laid. 

He would have pouted about missing Santa, but he was too excited to see what the big red guy had brought him.

 

1883

Age eight. This would be the last year he believed in Santa, but of course he didn’t know that. Ciel and Lizzy had spent the night up late, playing games and growing excited for the holiday to come, with the feast and the toys. It was an exciting thought. When they’d finally gone to bed, they slept later than normal into the next morning. 

It was a nice relaxing day. They opened the presents in the morning with full excitement, then the family and friends had come to the manor and they had eaten a big Christmas brunch. Once that was over, the two of them were set off to play together for the rest of the day while the adults mingled. They hurried off together, enjoying their time spent with each other. Ciel liked the fact that he’d marry Lizzy eventually. She was nice and they got along. He didn’t see any other reason to marry someone.

They both went to bed early that night. 

  
  
  
  
  


1884

Ciel had stopped believing in Santa, but he still appreciated getting the presents on the day of Christmas, so he was still excited about it. This year, he got books and a few toys, stuff he’d been happy to get. It was a nice day. He’d woken up at his own leisure and when he went down to find his parents’, they were both enjoying morning tea and Lizzy was sitting with them eating a scone. 

He grinned at them as they poked fun at the fact that he was the last one to get up for Christmas. He got a scone himself for a small breakfast, then he and Lizzy went to open presents. This year, they were told, they’d have to stay with the adults for the holiday festivities, so they would get used to mingling in public. Ciel hated it, but he would get used to it, he thought, if he had to do it a lot. 

 

1885 

Was it Christmas? How could anyone tell? As far as he knew, there was nothing. It wasn’t a day, a month, or a year. It was just a second in a minute in an hour that he would continue to sit with cold metal bars against his back and cold metal cuffs around his ankle. A dirt and blood mix covered his skin and his entire body ached. How long had he been there? How much longer would he have to stay there? He just wanted it to stop, he wanted it to all stop. 

He was tired of being violently tugged out of the cage to be marked by masked and cloaked figures. He wanted help, any kind of help. He just wanted to leave. Were his parents still alive? Would they come save him? He cried out for them constantly under his breath as the tears slipped down his cheeks, but no one would come. No one was saving him from the living hell he was going through. Couldn’t he just be killed? That would’ve been a sweet release he would have welcomed. He just wanted to go home.

 

1886

Oh shit, it was Christmas. Ciel had been woken up at the normal time, but he was sure Lizzy would come early. He hadn’t prepared for the holiday at all. He was still healing from the wounds he’d gotten and he was still trying to get himself healthy again. He was exhausted and didn’t really want to deal with Lizzy or the damned holiday. Honestly, he could do without Christmas entirely for the rest of his life. 

Sebastian got him ready for the day and he ordered him to prepare a meal for guests if they decided to come. Of course, they did. Lizzy ran into the manor and hugged him tightly with an exclamation of how cute he looked. He could do without Lizzy, too, he thought. The rest of the day, they sat and talked and ate. It was a useless time and he couldn’t wait for it to be over. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1887

Ciel was twelve. Lizzy and her family had come for his birthday, so they wouldn’t show up for Christmas. Good. He chose to ignore the holiday completely, pushing the existence of it out of his mind completely. He worked through the whole day and had Sebastian take care of everything, as the other servants had requested the day off and he’d given it to them. His butler already took care of everything in a day, so it would be nice to have a day off of their blunders. 

Halfway through the day, however, they’d shown up in his study with gifts for him. He tried to push them off and get them away, but they refused to leave, so he resorted to ignoring them. They left the presents on his desk and left the room to go enjoy the holiday. He’d continued his work, forgetting they were there. He’d fallen asleep at his desk and when he woke up, another had been added to the bunch. A fourth one. He looked at who it was from, seeing no name. Only the word “anonymous,” but it was marked “To: My young master”, so he was able to tell who had given it to him. 

 

1888

Ciel had obliged Elizabeth and let her come over for the holiday. He’d even gotten her a present to make her day better, considering he’d probably ruin somehow. He was forced to stop working for the day. He’d held a brunch for her, just as they used to have as kids, and even obliged her in a dance. He wasn’t exactly having a good time, but it wasn’t horrible. After all, he and Lizzy did still get along. 

At the end of the night, Lizzy was asleep and Ciel was in his study, trying to catch up as much as he could with his work. Without noticing anyone walked into the room, the next time he looked up, a small present was on the desk. He glanced around before picking it up and looking at it. Again, there was no name and this time it was addressed to his name, so it couldn’t have been from one of the servants, right? He opened the thing. 

Inside, there was a small amount of chocolate and a note. He opened the note to read it. It was a bit confusing for the most part, but he realized it was a confession of love note with no name at the bottom. 

 

1889

Around this time a year ago, Ciel had realized the note was from Sebastian. Of all people. He didn’t say anything to the demon, simply put the note in his drawer and ate the candy. He didn’t know what to say or how to say it. So, they’d continued life as it had been, but that one note made all the difference in the world to their daily life. Ciel found that everything Sebastian had been doing was flirting and he realized he’d been flirting back. He even realized that he had feelings for the butler as well. 

It had taken several months, but they’d wound up agreeing to be together in secret. It was a nice relationship that brought a feeling of happiness to Ciel that he hadn’t felt in such a long time. That Christmas was the best he’d had in a long time. 

  
  
  
  


1894

The Christmas days before the current one were the same as the first Christmas he and Sebastian had spent together. Today was Christmas day. Ciel was of age, now. A man in society’s standards, which meant a lot more work and a lot more meetings, but he’d taken the holiday off. He wasn’t about to work on a day he could spend with Sebastian. By this time, he’d broken off the engagement with Elizabeth, but he and his butler’s relationship was still a secret, as it was taboo and he’d lose everything he’d worked for.

Ciel had been woken up by his lover and greeted with the scent of freshly brewed tea. He sat up and drank the tea, continuing the morning as he usually did. The past Christmas mornings, Sebastian would wake him, let him get ready, and leave a present somewhere he’d see it, but today, he got breakfast and was able to go up to his study without so much as a mention of the day. Did he get the day wrong? No, he’d read the newspaper that morning. He spent his time in his study reading, not really doing much else and waiting for Sebastian. 

It was around two hours before Sebastian came up to his study. He walked in, asked if Ciel needed anything, then set a small present on his desk before turning and leaving. Ciel watched him leave the room, slightly confused. He looked at the small box on the desk for a moment before grabbing it and opening the present. Inside were some chocolates, a letter, and another box. 

He opened the letter first. It was the same letter Sebastian had given him so many years before, his confession that he loved him, only this time, it was signed with his name. He reached for the other small box and opened it, surprise taking over him as his eyes landed on a sparkling sapphire stone surrounded by diamonds. In the lid of the box, a small note was tapped. It read ‘Marry me?’ 

Ciel took the ring out and slipped it onto his finger. It was a perfect size. He got up, abandoning the chocolates and everything else on his desk. He wanted, no he needed to find Sebastian. But, as soon as he opened the door, his lover was standing right there with a smile plastered onto his face. 

“Is this a yes?” 

“Of course.” 


End file.
